


Windmill

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Creepy!Gaston, F/M, Maid!Belle, Non magic AU, butler!Gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: The hunting party had put enough stress on the household, but Belle had to deal with the unwelcome advances of one of the guests as well.





	Windmill

It had been a stressful week for all of the staff of the Mills Estate, not that the family and guests Upstairs had noticed any of the chaos. The hunting party to celebrate the first shoot of the season had seen two guests arrive without servants, and two more bring unexpected plus ones, which had put the housekeeper, Mrs Lucas, into a snit. Mr Gold, the butler, had calmly reminded her that they had triumphed over worse difficulties. The younger staff had hidden their smiles as Mrs Lucas scowled at Mr Gold; everyone knew that he was referring to the Royal visit that had occurred during the war; the unexpected Royal visit that had Mrs Lucas producing a meal fit for a queen out of the rations the household was allowed. The visit had been such a success that Lady Mills had received a hand-written letter from her Majesty thanking her and her staff for a ‘brief and cheering respite from the woes of these troubling and difficult times’. A few guests without their own servants and a few extra settings at dinner was nothing compared to that, as Mr Gold well-knew, but the gentle reminder of her finest moment was enough to soothe Mrs Lucas’ ruffled feathers. Everyone below stairs knew how proud the housekeeper was of that achievement, for all that she would accept no one mentioning it other than the Lady of the house, or Mr Gold.

The party this week had brought a unique challenge for one of the maids, Belle French. Mr Gaston Legume had taken a shine to her the moment his car had arrived. He had slyly said to his friend Mr Lefou that the ‘little maid with the pretty brown curls’ would make his stay more enjoyable as he passed into the house. Belle was almost certain that she had been the only one to over hear his comment and she had instantly decided that she would never allow herself to be in a situation where they were alone. Mr Gold had given her an odd look once the gentleman had stepped inside; the sort of look Belle could not place and had her worrying for her position.

The Windmill, as the Mills Manor was affectionately known, was riddled with secret passages many of which Belle had employed in order to avoid being cornered by Mr Gaston. The gentleman had succeeded in tracking her down in the library where she was laying out afternoon tea for her Ladyship on the first afternoon of his stay and had proceeded to make a lewd proposition, only the timely arrival of Mr Gold informing him of an urgent telephone call had allowed Belle to slip away unseen. It was wearing her out having to juggle her duties and avoiding the over-zealous and most unwelcome advances of Mr Gaston.

Early on the final day of the party Belle had to collect some herbs from the garden for cook, which is when a bird decided to relive itself all over the front of her uniform. Belle had cursed under her breath and hurried inside to change. Her spare uniform was drying in the laundry room; she’d stripped to her underthings when the sound of booted feet and voices made her freeze.

“I know I saw her come this way Lefou.”

“Are you sure, Gaston?”

“Yes! Now be a good chap and make sure she doesn’t slip away from me again.”

A chill of dread gripped Belle, she wasn’t sure she could get away from the two of them, and the last thing she wanted was for Mr Gaston to find her in her current state of undress. She slipped behind one of the drying racks and fumbled for the latch that opened the hidden door. She just got through into the small passage before the men entered the laundry room.

“Damnation! Where did she go?”

“Don’t worry, Gaston. I heard the valets talking about secret passages I bet there’s one in here, we just have to find it.”

Belle muffled her squeak of panic with her hands. She had been planning to hide here until they left so she could retrieve her uniform, but this wasn’t the best concealed doorway, they were sure to find her. As silently as she could she rushed along the passageway. This particular passageway connected the laundry to the butler’s pantry, which Belle only remembered as she barrelled into the arms of Mr Gold.

“Miss French!”

For a very awkward moment Belle couldn’t find her voice; she was too enthralled by the sensation of the butler’s strong, warm hands on her waist. She had never noticed the amber flecks in his brown eyes before. Mr Gold suddenly became aware of her state of undress. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed and snatched his hands from her to shrug out of his suit jacket and wrap it around her shoulders.

“Wha..what is going on Miss French?”

Belle pulled his coat tighter around herself and stammered; “Mr…Mr Gaston…”

The butler’s eye flashed with anger; “He stripped you?”

“No, no! A bird soiled my uniform, I was getting changed in the laundry, I heard him coming and I ran.”

The rage in his eyes faded a little, but his lips thinned as they heard someone coming along the passageway. Mr Gold gently stepped between her and the doorway, shielding her with his body as Gaston and Lefou stepped into the pantry.

“Aha! There she is! Wonderful,” Gaston clapped his hands together as he craned his neck trying to leer at Belle, “Run along Gold old man, you can have her back once I’m done.”

Mr Gold glanced at Belle over his shoulder, for a terrible instant she thought he was considering leaving her to Gaston’s mercy, but the hard glint was back in his eyes and he stepped up sharply to stand before Gaston. Belle didn’t catch what he said, but she plainly saw the young gentleman’s face blanch. Lefou must had heard because he looked quite faint, he grabbed his friend’s arm and dragged him back into the secret passageway, offering Belle a polite nod as they vanished into the gloom.

Gold shot his cuffs and closed the door. He turned to Belle, there was not of the cold rage left in his eyes, only concern.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, well, I will be once I am properly dressed again.”

Gold’s eyes flickered over her bringing a blush to her cheeks that she was amused to see was echoed on his face. He pointedly looked away from her stocking clad legs and cleared his throat.

“Wait here, I shall ask Mrs Lucas to bring your uniform.”

As he made to move by her, Belle reached for his arm, he stopped surprised by her touch.

“Thank you Mr Gold, for keeping me safe. I am sorry that this has caused such a problem.”

He carefully covered her hand with his own; “Miss French you have nothing to be sorry for. The fault lies with Mr Gaston, and possibly his parents for never teaching him decent manners.”

Her gave her hand a slight squeeze and slipped away. In no time at all Mrs Lucas bustled into the room carrying Belle clean uniform. She hurried to dress as the housekeeper chatted.

“Well, I don’t know what has happened, but Mr Gaston and Mr Lefou have just bolted, yelled for their trunks and are determined to change the nine o’clock train back to London.”

She peered at Belle over her glasses, clearly waiting for Belle to provide some details, but Belle held her tongue, if Mr Gold had not divulged the full events then neither would she. Mrs Lucas huffed.

“Good riddance to them, two less for dinner, but there is still plenty to be done, so no dawdling girl.”

Belle smoothed her apron and carefully folded Mr Gold’s coat over her arm. Mrs Lucas nodded toward a hook on the wall.

“Leave that there for him, he’ll be back shortly. I must say I expect today will go more smoothly now Gold won’t be watching that young man like a hawk.”

Belle paused; “Mr Gold has been keeping an eye on Mr Gaston all week?”

“Oh yes. Don’t think he liked the way he looked at you when he arrived,” The housekeeper clapped her hands, “Hurry along now."

Belle ducked her head to hide her little smile, something about the idea that Mr Gold had been doing his best to protect her all week was rather charming, and something she’d think more on once the day was over.


End file.
